What are you doing?
by BabI BlacK
Summary: Essa é uma songfic LJ que eu acabei fazendo nas férias. É com uma música dos Beatles, What are you doing, que eu acho muito linda.


Disclaimer: Os personagens desta fic pertencem à J.K.Rowling e a música, "What are you doing?" aos Beatles.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
..............................  
  
Look what you're doing  
I'm feeling blue and lonely  
Would it be too much to ask of you  
What are you doing to me?  
  
..............................  
  
James Potter estava sentado na sala comunal da Gryffindor, os olhos observando atentamente uma certa ruiva que ajudava um garoto mais novo. Ela jogou os cabelos que caíam sobre o pergaminho por cima dos ombros. Seus movimentos eram, na melhor das hipóteses, inocentemente sensuais, enquanto James gostaria sinceramente que fossem exatamente o contrário.  
  
Ah, como Lily o tentava! Ele fora um dos garotos mais admirados de toda a Hogwarts pelas garotas, e um dos que mais as satisfaziam, junto de seu amigo Sirius Black, mas já fazia algum tempo que ele desistira de tentar fingir que Lily era apenas um desafio e que não namorava ninguém. Ele estava sentindo-se sozinho, porém nenhuma garota aliviava sua solidão.  
  
A garota dos olhos verde-esmeralda simplesmente não deixava sua pobre imaginação em paz e ele não podia fazer nada para evitar, apesar de Lily não lhe dar bola. Oh, não, ela não lhe prestava atenção, mas deixava seu pescoço alvo a mostra, seus lábios entreabrindo-se para falar ao menino que ele estava indo pelo caminho certo, que era fácil a matéria depois de entendida, e James não podia fazer nada para evitar imaginar-se beijando- os, acariciando os lindos cachos ruivos, sendo inebriado pela doce fragrância da pele suave da garota.  
  
Oh Deus, por que ela não podia ser como todas as outras garotas, que suspiravam apenas por um sorriso seu? E ele mesmo se respondia, porque se fosse assim ele não teria se apaixonado por ela e ela seria só mais uma. Mas, oh, como ele gostaria que assim fosse! Seria tão mais prático, ele continuaria tendo suas namoradas apenas por uma semana, para depois trocá- las por outra, apenas mais um rostinho bonito para a sua coleção. Porém ela não era como as outras, e ele a amava como nunca havia imaginado que amaria alguém.  
  
Às vezes ele imaginava se algum dia aquele amor desapareceria, como sempre falavam que acontecia com os amores adolescentes. Acabava, em todas estas ocasiões, chegando à conclusão sofrida de que não, aquele sentimento não passaria. Sofrida porque ele simplesmente não fazia idéia se seu sentimento era retribuído por Lily. Obviamente sempre havia a possibilidade de se declarar, mas já o havia feito tantas vezes antes por brincadeira que não tinha certeza se ela aceitaria. Ah, a angústia de saber isso! Como ele preferiria não sabê-lo, ao invés de ficar-se remoendo por dentro na dúvida do que deveria fazer.  
  
Ora, certamente este não poderia ser o mesmo James Potter que poderia ser chamado de 'arrasa-corações' no seu quinto ano de Hogwarts. Mas, sim, era o próprio. Lily o havia feito mudar tanto! Ele não suportava a idéia de perdê- la. Quando ela estava saindo com Amos Diggory ele pela primeira vez na vida ficara seriamente deprimido.  
  
Agora ambos estavam solteiros. Ele imaginava se ela perderia noites com os pensamentos nele também. E ele não fazia idéia do porquê ele ter pedido-a em namoro. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não era uma pessoa tímida, muito menos covarde. Mas por que sempre que ele chegava perto de Lily ele se sentia daquele jeito? O que ela tinha?  
  
Essa era uma pergunta que não lhe saia da cabeça. Sim, ela era especial, ele a amava, mas por quê?  
  
..............................  
  
You got me running  
And there's no fun in it  
Why should it be so much to ask of you  
What are you doing to me?  
  
..............................  
  
Ah, se a ruiva soubesse o efeito que tinha sobre James...! Ele simplesmente não conseguia impedir-se de sentir ciúmes quando qualquer garoto arrastava asa para cima dela, de apreciar cada mania que ela tinha, de amar cada simples riso vindo de Lily ou de sentir o coração doer ao ver algum sinal de tristeza em seus olhos verdes.  
  
O pior é que realmente parecia que ela sabia perfeitamente bem que ele estava sempre a observá-la. Não dava sinais claros disso, mas de vez em quando ele realmente se perguntava se estaria escondendo seus sentimentos tão bem assim, e isso era o que mais o angustiava.  
  
O que ela estava fazendo? Torturando-o? Por quê? Ah, se fosse esta a sua intenção, certamente estava sendo bem-sucedida. Ele perdia muitas noites pensando nesse assunto, imaginando se ela o fazia apenas para se assegurar que teria o amor dele... Ele se sentia tão feliz com esta perspectiva que poderia flutuar... Mas essa sensação durava pouco, pois sempre outro pensamento preenchia sua mente: e se ela estivesse apenas brincando com ele, para depois jogá-lo fora? Isso fazia com que ele levasse a mão nervosamente aos cabelos. Um pequeno tique que sempre tivera, desde que descobrira que seu cabelo não tinha jeito, então o melhor a fazer era unir-se a ele.  
  
De quando em quando, porém, ele mesmo imaginava onde estaria o James Potter que passara o quinto ano inteiro convidando Lily para sair, apesar de não ter deixado de se divertir com outras. Não, ele realmente estava mudado.  
  
Nessas horas ele também questionava-se o que nela o havia feito mudar tanto. Talvez nem houvesse sido ela, talvez ele simplesmente tivesse amadurecido. No fundo, todavia, sabia que ninguém amadurecia por nada. Remus foi o primeiro dos Marotos a fazê-lo, mas porque ele era lobisomem. Ele tinha um motivo. Sirius este ano estava muito mais maduro, mas ele tinha tido uma briga feia com a família por causa do preconceito ridículo que esta tinha contra os nascidos trouxas. Outro motivado. Peter... Bem, Peter não era uma pessoa de todo amadurecida, mas ele certamente também tinha seus motivos. E ele, James? Qual era o motivo dele ter deixado aquela existência despreocupada que ele tinha? Lily? Sim, certamente, ela tinha começado tudo. Então ele não podia deixar de sorrir e se perguntar, novamente: o que ela havia feito para ele mudar assim, de forma tão avassaladora?  
  
James estava descendo do dormitório masculino, pois não queria acordar os companheiros de quarto. Pensava no que estivera-o inquietando durante os últimos dias. E sempre voltava a pensar nela. Lily sentada. Lily rindo. Lily estudando. Lily comendo. Lily escrevendo. Lily lendo. Lily. Lily. Lily.  
  
Foi quando a viu. Ela estava sentada no parapeito da janela, que estava aberta. James perguntou-se por que ela abrira a janela. Ventava, um vento frio que anunciava o inverno. Mas ela não parecia importar-se com ele, mesmo estando suas bochechas rosadas de frio. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, balançando atrás dela, na direção do vento. Sentava olhando para fora, fitando nada em especial. Tão melancólicos estavam seus olhos que James sentir o coração comprimir-se, como se tivesse recebido uma flechada certeira.  
  
Ele não agüentou vê-la naquele estado. Simplesmente foi até ela e tomou-a em seus braços. Não sabia bem o porquê do que havia feito, mas não pôde evitar ficar surpreso ao senti-la aninhando-se a ele.  
  
"Eu te amo, Lily".  
  
Ficou surpreendido ao escutar a própria voz, mas sentiu-se aliviado ao fazê-lo. Na verdade não tinha certeza do que o levou a fazer aquilo, mas o fez. Sentiu Lily levantar a cabeça, de modo a poder encará-lo. Então ela sorriu, aquele lindo sorriso que o fazia sentir-se fantasticamente bem.  
  
Ele viu-a aproximar-se, passar a língua entre os lábios delicadamente, então pô-los sobre os dele. James fechou os olhos e deixou as mãos vagarem pelas costas dela, acariciando os cachos ruivos como se não houvesse nada de maior valor que eles, depois descendo mais um pouco, enlaçando sua cintura fina. Sentiu os braços dela passarem por seu tórax, pelos ombros fortes devido a pratica de Quadribol, e rodearem seu pescoço.  
  
Forçou um pouco a língua contra a dela, pedindo passagem, a qual não foi negada. Ela entreabriu os lábios enquanto enterrava os dedos no cabelo desarrumado dele, trazendo-o para si. James abraçou-a ainda mais, os corpos dos dois se fundindo, enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais e mais intenso. Podia ouvir seus gemidos de prazer misturando-se aos dela, como se colocassem para fora algo muito tempo reprimido. O beijo foi bruscamente interrompido pela falta de ar dos dois. Encararam-se, ofegantes, e ele puxou-a para perto de si novamente.  
  
"Namora comigo, Lily?" Ele sussurrou, rouco, no ouvido da menina. Sentiu as mãos dela torcerem de leve alguns fios do seu cabelo rebelde, num sinal de nervosismo. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem o motivo. Como ela poderia ter certeza de que ele a amava realmente?  
  
Então ele sentiu-a forçando delicadamente seu rosto para ela. Cedendo a sua gentil insistência, ele virou-se para ela e encarou-a. Os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, e ele sentia-se afundando neles, para nunca mais submergir.  
  
"Sim".  
  
Ele despertou do transe no qual se encontrava, pedido na imensidão verde- esmeralda dos olhos da menina ao ouvir sua voz. Sorriu, simplesmente.  
  
Então se beijaram novamente, agora um beijo calmo, transmitindo todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Quem visse aquela cena certamente invejaria os dois por isso, mas a sala comunal estava deserta, com exceção dos dois amantes.  
  
..............................  
  
I've been waiting here for you  
Wondering what you're gonna do  
And should you need a love that's true, it's me  
  
.............................  
  
James tinha plena consciência de que não era simplesmente desejo o que sentia por Lily. Ele sentir sede de vê-la sorrindo, de tomá-la nos braços e sussurrar em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem, que ela nada precisaria temer porque ele a protegeria até o último instante da sua vida.  
  
James estava imensamente feliz por ter conseguido convencê-la de que ele havia mudado. De fato, desde quando reunira coragem para pedi-la em namoro (pois temia que ela gritasse "Não me encha Potter" e tudo voltasse a ser como antes) e Lily aceitara, eles passavam todas as visitas a Hogsmeade juntos.  
  
Incrivelmente, todos os outros marotos se deram bem com ela. Moony, como era monitor como ela, não teve problema. Wormtail, como ela sempre o ajudara nas matérias que ele tinha dúvidas, também não teve problema. James se preocupava mesmo com a reação de Sirius, mas este se deu maravilhosamente bem com Lily. Ela sabia dos apelidos, que eles eram animagos (isso a deixara levemente chocada), do mapa do Maroto e que Remus era lobisomem. Sim, ela inclusive ajudava-os nas saídas à Casa dos Gritos.  
  
James não odiava Lily por tê-lo feito mudar e compreender que o mundo era muito mais do que aquilo que viviam em Hogwarts. Não, muito pelo contrário, isso só a fazia mais especial para ele.  
  
Às vezes, ao observá-la conversando alegremente com as amigas ou lendo um livro com as sobrancelhas juntas ele percebia que Lily olhava direto na direção onde ele se encontrava e o encarava. Ficavam assim por alguns segundos, até ela dar um lindo sorriso, que ele tinha certeza de nunca ter visto antes daquilo começar e voltava ao que estava fazendo. Nessas horas ele sempre ria ao pensar que o 'antigo James' jamais trocaria olhares com uma garota por mais de uma semana, pois na seguinte já teriam sido substituídas.  
  
Mas Lily definitivamente era perfeita. Os lindos cabelos acaju caíam anelados pelas costas dela, como uma cascata vermelha, contrastando com sua pele pálida, que sempre voltava levemente bronzeada depois das férias de verão, para depois voltarem a empalidecer lentamente, até voltar a seu estado natural, os olhos amendoados possuíam uma coloração verde-intensa rara, as janelas perfeitas para a alma justa e corajosa da garota.  
  
James seria capaz de descrever os mínimos detalhes dela, como sua mão segurava a varinha com segurança; como ela colocava o cabelo delicadamente atrás da orelha para não atrapalhar sua leitura; como passava a língua pelos lábios quando este estava seco; como eles adquiriam um tom levemente rosado; como seus olhos brilhavam intensamente quando alguém a aborrecia; como juntava as sobrancelhas e mordia o lábio inferior quando tentava lembrar de algo que havia esquecido; como conseguia ser irônica quando queria; como sua língua felina sempre possuía uma resposta para tudo; como quando piscava suas longas pestanas se juntavam; como o sol fazia reflexos bronze e ouro aparecerem nos anéis rubros de seu cabelo; como levava a mão esquerda à boca enquanto assistia a um jogo de Quadribol; como balançava nervosamente as longas e bem-feitas pernas quando ele escapava por pouco de um balaço perigoso; como o beijo dela transmitia-lhe uma sensação de extrema felicidade; como ela o fazia esperar a noite toda na sala comunal durante uma reunião da monitoria; como ela ficara surpresa quando ele fez isso pela primeira vez; como ela abria um sorriso radiante nas outras; de como seus olhos brilhavam intensamente quando o ouvia murmurar em seu ouvido que a amava; como sua voz parecia rouca ao responder-lhe a declaração; como ela falava decidida de suas ambições de ser auror; como ficava melancólica ao ler os relatos dos atentados de Voldemort aos trouxas; como ficava brava ao falar com ele para por favor parar de azarar o Snape, pois ele não fizera nada de mais; como ficava feliz ao ouvi-lo responder indignado que o Snivellus a chamara de sangue-ruim e que isso era uma ofensa; como logo em seguida suspirava e dizia que já estava acostumada e que ele não devia se preocupar com aquilo; como quando ele ia responder ela calava-o com um beijo, que ele não podia deixar de responder... Enfim, o quão perfeita ela era. E ele estava decidido a fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado.  
  
..............................  
  
Please, stop your lying  
You've got me crying, girl  
Why should it be so much to ask of you  
What are you doing to me?  
  
..............................  
  
"Uma brincadeira?!?" Véspera de Natal. Hogwarts estava quase vazia, pois muitos estudantes haviam voltado para suas casas, para passar o Natal e o Ano-novo com as famílias. Portanto, essa visita a Hogsmeade estava sendo até calma.  
  
A voz indignada que proferira a pergunta vinha de uma mesa dos poucos setimanistas grifinórios que não haviam pegado o trem de volta para Londres dois dias antes. Mais especificamente de um garoto sentado na extrema esquerda, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos acaju, que ria da cara do rapaz. Este, cujo nome era James Potter, encarava-a.  
  
Um riso semelhante a um cão foi ouvido. Sirius Black, que também estava no grupo, teve que parar de beber por causa do acesso de riso que estava tendo.  
  
"É, Lily, você não deveria ter feito aquilo... Prongs ficou um tempão deprimido" Desta vez quem falou foi Remus Lupin. Lily riu.  
  
"Ah, Moony, foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de ver se o James realmente gostava de mim. E eu nunca tive nada com o Amos, sabe..."  
  
"Por sua parte, só se for." Peter falou, na sua voz fininha, semelhante a um guincho "Todo mundo sabe que ele ficou super irritado quando você terminou com ele."  
  
Lily deu de ombros. "Ele era legal e tudo mais... Mas simplesmente não me atraía." Ela declarou com simplicidade.  
  
"Mas, se você for rever os fatos, foi [i]realmente[/i] engraçado ver o James deprê por causa dessa história. Principalmente se for levar em conta que era [i]extamente[/i] essa a intenção." Sirius agora se recuperara do acesso, e, ignorando a cara indignada de James, continuou. Este claramente não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.  
  
Diferente de Sirius, que continuava a comentar como James ficara engraçado, Lily sorriu ternamente para o namorado. Ela pegou o rosto dele nas mãos e deu-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios, murmurando "Você beija melhor."  
  
Depois sorriu marotamente e voltou a escutar o que Sirius ainda falava. Naquela hora James entendeu que faria qualquer coisa por Lily, sob qualquer circunstância.  
  
Depois ele também voltou-se para Padfoot, mas só para enfiar uma porção de sapos de chocolate na boca do amigo, na intenção de calar-lhe a boca. Aqueles cinco jovens estavam certamente felizes naquela noite, a despeito da guerra que lentamente se formava ao redor deles.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Olá gente  
  
Essa é uma songfic feita por uma doideira que me deu. Eu estava num engarrafamento com meu pai quando ele pôs este cd, e eu adorei essa música.  
  
Na verdade eu ia fazer uma coisa, mas enquanto eu ia escrevendo, mudava algo aqui, outra coisa lá, e acabou ficando meio fora do contexto da música. Acabou dando nisso. Por favor comentem, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam.  
  
E para o pessoal que lê a minha outra fic, "Como tudo pode mudar", minhas desculpas por não ter atualizado, mas é que eu tenho estado meio sem tempo (para não falar sem inspiração). Essa daqui foi um espasmo de inspiração que eu tive muito de repente. Não sei o que me deu, mas eu resolvi usar os nomes originais.  
  
Essa fic é dedicada a Hannah, por ter me apoiado (mesmo que você não seja muito chegada a HP Hanninha).  
  
Não se esqueçam de comentar!  
  
Beijos  
  
Babi 


End file.
